


New House, New Problems

by Beautiful_Darkside



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Golden Deer House is Best House, Humor, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, hands off my dad bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Darkside/pseuds/Beautiful_Darkside
Summary: Felix finally gives in and switches to the Golden Deer House.  Byleth has a problem with one of her students.





	New House, New Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't as fluffy as some of my previous stuff, but I saw a meme on Tumblr the other day where Felix asked Byleth if she fucked his dad, and, well, I'm pretty sure it's Leonie and Dorthea you have to be worried about, Felix.
> 
> Also I have a sinus infection that is currently kicking my ass. Go me. If this fic doesn't seem to really go anywhere, it's because I'm currently on enough allergy meds to stun a horse.

Felix knew he shouldn’t have been surprised when his best friend Sylvain up and abandoned their class at the drop of a hat in favor of the new professor of the Golden Deer class. Her breasts were definitely larger than Hanneman’s, and she couldn’t have been older than them by more than a handful of years. Of course Sylvain would be thinking with a part lower on his body when it came to that call.

This, however, caused him quite the predicament. For one, he had already been considering jumping ship because dealing with Dimitri any longer than necessary was already proving to be hazardous to his health. Her previous lifestyle intrigued him greatly, being one of the few who had probably heard of her as “The Ashen Demon”. He could learn much more about perfecting her craft from her than either of the other two professors. Perhaps she’d even be a worthy opponent. He didn’t want to look like he was abandoning his friends, but if Sylvain had already made the switch…

“Professor! Might I have a word with you?” he asked her one morning when he found her free.

“Looking to spar again, Felix?” she inquired. Although emotions were still hard for her, he swore he saw the hint of a smile playing at her lips.

“No. Well, yes, later on, but I think I’ve had enough of having my ass handed to me at the moment. No, there was actually something else.”

Byleth chuckled. “Name your request. You’ve earned it, you’ve been working hard.”

“I want to join your class. Please,” he blurted out.

She nodded. “Yes, of course I’d be glad to have you.”

“Wait, really? Just like that?” He was shocked that she was making it so easy.

She tilted her head in question. “You’re already my hardest working student, as far as training goes, even before you were officially mine. Why would I not allow it?”

“Well that makes sense, I guess,” he nodded. “See you in class on Monday then? No, wait...tonight, Training Hall, one hour after supper?”

While her expression did not change, he could see the spark in her eyes. “Of course. I’ll see you then.”

When Monday morning finally rolled around, Sylvain was none too surprised to see Felix pull up a chair next to him. 

“Finally caved in, eh?” the redhead asked him knowingly.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” he responded, continuing to thumb through the stack of notes Byleth had dropped off for him to look over.

“Oh, come on. You’ve got to admit, she’s very easy on the eyes.” Sylvain wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Felix sighed, exasperated by his long time friend’s philandering ways. “You do realize that she could wipe the floor with any one of us in a heartbeat, right? Not to mention the glare I saw her father give Claude the other day for getting too flirty with her.” 

“I thought you went for that kind of thing? Strong, powerful women?”

Felix blushed. “I...well, that’s still not appropriate.” Shit.

“Hey, you just say the word, my man, and I’ll be your wingman.”

* * *

Somehow, Sylvain and Claude had become partners in crime in what little time the two had known each other. It made sense that the two would get on so well - both were known to be devious flirts, and Sylvain was a lot better at tactical thinking than he let on. He just had a penchant for...other pursuits.

Felix discovered this fact for himself one day when he entered the Golden Deer classroom to find the pair huddled together whispering conspiratorially. Now, Felix knew he had two options - stay out of it and watch Sylvain potentially get chewed out by Ingrid and/or Professor Byleth later, or use the opportunity to get on his new class leader’s good side.

Felix chose the latter.

It ended up paying off for him a few moons later, after listening to the professor grumbling about Leonie while they were sparring.  
At this point, Felix had been practicing one-on-one with Byleth a few times a week for quite a while, so he was pleased to be able to consider himself to be one of her best students. He was probably one of only a handful of people who had spent enough time with her to be able to read her quirks enough to pick up on her moods. Perhaps he even considered her as a friend, not that he was actively seeking them out. So when she was finally willing to reveal just a sliver of her personal life, what irked her, what made her tick, Felix was more than willing to listen.

They went about their normal routine for a bit before he noticed something was off. Byleth had always been helpful, or rather, had at least attempted to help her prickly sparring partner in the past, so he figured he’d give it a shot. Better to help her get this off her chest now than risk letting her distraction trip her up in a real battle, right?

He sheathed his sword, motioning for her to stop and sit. “You seem a bit...off your game today,” he offered. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She huffed, brushing off the bench before taking a seat next to him. “That obvious, huh?”

Felix nodded. “You don’t have that same bite you usually do. Normally, I’d take any advantage I can get against an opponent, but you...I know you can do better. It wouldn’t be a real win, not when you’re not at your best. So...what’s wrong, Professor?”

She sighed. How could she tell her student (even if he was admittedly her favorite) that the main source of her troubles was, in fact, another one of her students? It wasn’t exactly what Hilda would refer to as “girl problems”, but it still felt a bit difficult to convey this in a way someone as stiff as Felix would understand. Unless...wait...didn’t Felix accuse her of doing the same exact thing a few weeks back when his father had been poking around for information on the new professor?

“Alright. You know how a few weeks back you were a little on edge, thinking I was getting too close to your father?”

He looked more than a little perturbed by the thought. “You swore that nothing happened there…”

“And nothing did happen. He was just testing me, same as everybody else.” She motioned for him to calm down. “I’m not the one you have to watch out for. Leonie, on the other hand, has been eyeing MY dad, sometimes even right in front of my face.”

He looks shocked for a moment, then takes a moment to consider it. And when he does…

“Shit.” He rubs the back of his head to relieve the tension. “She’s been...how long has she been flirting with Captain Jeralt?”

Byleth shrugs. “Probably the whole time we’ve been here. Says I don’t deserve him, or some such BS, when he’s the only parent I’ve ever known.” She groans in frustration. “He’s my dad, not some...lover or something that has to be won.”

“Fuck. That’s...this has gone on too long.” He mutters some other unintelligible string of curses under his breath. He had known about it for a while, hell, probably the whole class did by this point, but he didn’t realize how bad it was. And if it had gotten to the point where it affected their professor’s performance...he couldn’t stand for that. It was...embarrassing, to say the least, even for him to have one of his peers flinging themself at Byleth’s father, of all people. Not to mention what a raging bitch she was being. But what Byleth must have felt….This needed to end. Now.

He patted her on the shoulder reassuringly, not really sure as to what else was acceptable when consoling your professor who you just maybe had a little bit of a crush on. “I’ll...I’ll take care of this.” 

He made to leave, but was abruptly pulled back. 

“Felix! Don’t…”

He stopped her here. “Don’t _what_? If you’re going to tell me not to stand up for someone that I care about, then the answer is no. As much as I loathe it, I am a noble; it’s ingrained within my very blood.” He thought for a moment, then added rather sheepishly, “No one should ever make you feel that you need to compete for your father’s affection.”

“I was just going to tell you not to do anything stupid that will get you into trouble.”

Felix silently cursed himself for revealing too much about himself, but managed his characteristic smirk anyways. “Don’t worry, Professor. Claude won’t let us get caught.”

Come Monday morning, Byleth pretended not to notice what Claude’s cheeky little wink meant when she began the day’s lesson. She also feigned innocence when Seteth inquired if she had an inkling as to who might have released 500 live crickets, five hamsters, and a particularly ornery tom cat into the room of one of her female students.

She’d have to find a way to thank Felix later.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcannon Sylvain and Claude becoming great friends and starting prank wars together. In fact, Caspar joins later on just to be a part of it.
> 
> The cricket prank came from something the band Anberlin actually did to mewithoutyou.
> 
> Probably gonna go for some angsty fluff next, because pre-relationship stuff isn't nearly as much fun to write.
> 
> As usual, let me know your thoughts. I have a whole playlist I've made for most of the characters I wouldn't mind sharing if anyone happens to find that kind of thing useful too.


End file.
